


A Reminder of Place

by Sirenswhisper



Series: Reunited Encounters [6]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Ice Play, M/M, Punishment, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to the series. </p>
<p>Robert's family have gone away for the weekend and Michael intends to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reminder of Place

As soon as Robert’s family was out the house and on their way for their weekend trip he got out the stuff Michael had requested and sunk to his knees in the middle of the living room. He wasn’t sure how long he’d have to wait but the instructions had been clear. He couldn’t move from that spot until his Master said he so. 

Eyes down Robert watched the way the shadows moved across the floor as he waited for his Master to arrive. The thrill of anticipation felt like butterflies in his belly but it was soon drowned out by the increasing need to pee. His eyes darted to the bathroom across the hall but knew no matter how desperate he was he wouldn’t disappoint Michael by abandoning his position. 

He heard the front door open and for a second he was frightened that his family was coming home early only to remember that he’d left a key out for Michael. He licked his lips nervously as he listened to the noises coming from by the front door. He couldn’t see what was happening but he recognised Michael by the sound of his movements. 

He raised his head as Michael entered the living room and looked down at him. His shoes and jacket were gone and he walked closer until he was paused in front of Robert. 

“Did I say you could look at me?” A shiver ran through Robert as he lowered his gaze immediately.

“No Master, I’m sorry.” Robert let out a gasp of pleasure as Michael buried a hand into Robert’s hair. The soft petting caused small whimpers to escape his mouth as he soaked up the gentle touch. The hand slipped lower until it cradled his neck. 

“Better. Have you been here the whole time you’ve had the house to yourself?” It was trick but Robert couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Almost. I had to get out the things you wanted first.” His face was pushed forward and his nose pushed into his master’s clothed crotch. He gasped against the fabric and allowed his eyes to flutter shut. 

“Naughty boy, can’t even obey a simple order can you? What was it your daddy said? hmm?” The hand on his neck moved back into his hair as the grip tilted his head upwards to look upwards. 

“That I was grounded and wasn’t allowed to see anyone the whole time they’re away.” His face was pushed back to his master’s crotch and was rubbed against it as Michael gently thrust his hips to meet him. Robert let out a moan as he gave up control and allowed himself to become limp and pliable. 

“That’s right. My disobedient boy needs to be punished doesn’t he.” Robert was too caught up in sensation to answer. He could feel his Master’s hard cock against his face. He ached to touch it, to taste it, to please his master. Michael pushed him away from him and Robert rocked back and forth as he tried to keep his balance. 

“Master, please I need to pee.” He begged as his full bladder decided to voice its complaint. “Can I go to the bathroom?” Michael smirked and pushed his foot against his bladder. Robert cried out as the added pressure almost made him lose control. 

“You’ve got a choice you can piss yourself or you can please me without the use of your hands. If I find your services up to standard I’ll let you use the toilet like a good boy, if not you’re to pee outside like a pet.” Robert gasped as more pressure was applied to his belly and he waited until Michael moved back. 

Robert leaned forward and pulled down his master’s zip and button with his mouth. Michael did nothing to help him so he could only kiss, lick and suck at his master through the material of his underwear. Michael moaned above him, the sound vibrated through Robert causing him to sink into the heady pleasure his submission offered him. 

He breathed heavily on the wet, bulging fabric and enjoyed the way Michael bucked towards him without meaning to. He leant in to kiss it again as he continued his loving worship. 

When Michael came Robert had almost forgotten his need to pee. But as Michael leant down to capture him mouth in a soft kiss he remembered and whimpered softly. 

“My good, sweet boy. Go on then, crawl to the toilet and when you come out I want you naked.” A full body shiver went through Robert as he hurried to obey. His knees ached at having knelt on the wooden floor for so long and found himself wondering if they’d bruise. He hoped they did so that he’d have a reminder of this weekend for a while at least. 

He hated crawling, there was something about the way that it exposed him in an uncomfortable yet pleasurable way. It always managed to leave him needy and confused.

The relief he felt as he emptied his bladder was blissful. Once finished he undressed and threw his clothes into the laundry bin knowing that he wouldn’t have any further use of them for the rest of the weekend. He debated whether or not he should walk back out to Michael but knew that his punishment might be reduced if he crawled. 

Michael was sat in his father's chair naked from the waist down. Robert knew he wasn't going to be able to look at the battered old armchair the same way again. Michael smiled and gestured towards the kitchen. 

"Go make me dinner." Make him dinner, not them but him. Robert wondered if he'd be eating that night as he crawled into the kitchen and set about making something quick. 

\----____--------_-_-_-_--_____------

As Robert was plating up he heard Michael enter the room and set something on the table. He glanced behind him and saw that Michael had changed into a pair of Robert's trousers and had brought in a couple of ropes. 

"The plate isn't needed." Michael said with a smile as he took it out of Robert's hands. "Get on the table." Robert did as he was told with a frown on his face as he wondered what his master was planning. 

Michael was gentle as he guided him to lay back and tied his wrists and ankles to the table. His hands together but his legs spread Robert felt vulnerable and exposed. His hard cock twitched at the way the ropes and wood of the table felt against his bare skin. He wasn't sure how he was going to eat a meal with his parents without getting hard at the memory of Michael using him. 

Michael pushed some of the food off the plate and onto the bare skin of Robert’s chest. Robert winced at the heat but it wasn't too bad. Reduced to furniture he watched Michael eat. 

Michael's touch was light and tickly as he ran his fingers between the food before picking something and eating it. Every now and then he'd hold out something for Robert to eat only to take it away again. 

"Sorry Robert but plates don't eat the food that uses them." Michael smirked, Robert shut his eyes and hoped it would be over soon.

Finally Michael had finished eating and Robert's stomach rumbled as he hoped he'd be allowed to eat now. Michael left his side for a moment only to return with a bowl of something he couldn't see. He stared at it with growing fear at the sight of Michael's widening smirk. 

"Hold still." It was the only warning he got before ice cubes were placed on his chest. The cold was instant and Robert squeezed his eyes shut tight in the hopes of making it go away. But it only made the sensation stronger. 

"Master, please stop." He begged as he opened his eyes once more and gazed at Michael. 

"I need to clean my plate." He put an ice cube in Robert's mouth, gagging him, and swirled those on his chest round so that they left a trail of water behind. Robert sobbed and writhed helplessly as he tried to get them off him. The ropes that held him down however were too secure and he achieved nothing. 

When all the ice had melted Robert lay still, breathing heavily as Michael wiped all the water away. Robert shivered as he was untied and helped into a sitting position. 

"Good boy. Now it's your turn to eat." Michael kissed him quickly, grabbed the plate he'd set aside with some of the food still on it and set it on the floor. Robert looked down at it not liking where this was going. 

Robert got off the table and knelt on the ground. He reached forward to take the plate hoping it would be something that simple. 

"No hands Robert. Eat like a pet would." Robert whimpered and leaned forward, got his face right in the food and started eating. He could feel his Master's gaze on him as he towered over him. 

By the time he'd finished eating there was food all over his face. Michael tutted and cleaned him up with a wet cloth and took the plate away. 

Robert let out a sigh of relief and moved back into the correct kneeling position. Michael stopped him though with a hand on the back of his neck. 

"You've been a good boy but I'm not done with you yet." Humiliation flared as he was forced to rest his head on the ground and his butt was pushed in the air. "I've been wanting to try this for ages." 

Robert wasn't sure what he meant but knew it wouldn't be long until he found out. He cried out and snapped his eyes tight shut as he realised Michael was pushing his big toe inside Robert's hole. 

"What a view." His master laughed and Robert could imagine it. His insides wriggled at the delicious humiliation that his master knew he needed. The toe dipped in and out of him at an ideal pace and Robert's cock was soon rock hard and aching. "Can you come from my toe alone?" 

"Yes Master, please let me come." Robert begged as the toe slipped back in. 

There was something so degrading about it, his master wouldn't bend down to his level to give him pleasure. Instead he stood tall and proud as he proved to Robert the difference between them. 

Robert moaned as his master applied pressure to his walls before sliding out again only to dip back in. He kept himself still knowing that this was a punishment, his pleasure was an afterthought. 

"I suppose you can come now." Michael said as he gave Robert a slight kick on his butt as he took his toe out. Robert gasped as he came all over the kitchen floor. "Clean your waste up with your tongue. There's no need to humiliate your parents by showing them what a filthy sub you are." 

Michael's words made Robert whimper as he shuffled backwards until he mouth was over his come. He dipped his tongue out and ran it along the tiled floor, slow at first but he quickly built up speed as he lapped away. 

"Good boy." Robert sighed happily as his Master's words warmed him. He pushed himself back into the correct kneeling position and was grateful when he was helped to his feet. 

"Your punishment isn't over yet but I think you deserve a rest." Michael wrapped his arms around Robert from behind and cupped his soft cock. He could feel Michael's hard one against his butt. "But there's something I have to do first. Spread your cheeks and hold still." 

Robert reached behind and held his butt cheeks open for his master. The head of Michael's cock rubbed against his hole but didn’t push inside. He closed his eyes and enjoyed his Master's gentle touch. His cock was still limp in his Master's hand and he sighed happy as Michael showed him the difference between the two. 

The cock dipped inside him, just past the rim and Michael groaned as he came. As he pulled back out a butt plug was slipped in to keep the come inside. 

"Thank you Master." Robert whispered as he left go of his cheeks and let his hands fall to his sides. 

Michael turned him round and kissed him softly. He stroked Robert’s cheek as he pulled back. 

“I need to clear this up. You curl up in the library and I’ll join you in a bit.” Michael said, gave Robert another kiss and with a gentle shove propelled him out of the room.


End file.
